El modo correcto de curar
by tais.on.the.moon
Summary: James siempre se sale con la suya, aunque a veces cueste un par de morados. Un drabble corto y divertido para pasar el rato.


**Holaaa!**

Esto es algo cortito, bastante ligero que escribí unas noches atrás. Claramente se hace sin ánimos de ofender a nadie. Sino te gustan este tipo de historias te invito a buscar otra libremente.

_Aclarando que los personajes mencionados en esta historia, así como algunos conceptos **no son de mi propiedad sino de JK Rowling**_, los dejo con la historia

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡James! ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¡Pasa, pasa!- preguntó Ted histérico viendo al chico en su puerta, con su rostro cubierto en sangre y suciedad. James sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, para luego quejarse pues el gesto había dolido.

El metamorfomago lo hizo pasar y lo sentó en el sillón para luego sentarse con él y mirar con detenimiento su rostro -¿Qué demonios te pasó, James?-.  
-Digamos que a los muggles borrachos no les gusta discutir y pasan directo a los puños- se quejó restándole importancia, Ted le miró con reproche -Bien, la cosa es que no podía llegar donde papá así otra vez sino terminaría de matarme él mismo, así que vine aquí, espero que no te moleste-.-No, claro que no, pero por Dumbledore, James, no puedes andar metiéndote en peleas siempre que sales, algún día quizás ni salgas de la fiesta- dijo mientras iba por un paño y agua fría para limpiar su rostro. Sentándose a su lado, humedeció el paño con cuidado y lo estrujó; con delicadeza removió el cabello del rostro de James y pasó el paño suavemente, el chico se retorció un poco, pues tenía algunos raspones y moretones. -No te quejes solo estoy limpiando, luego te curaré con magia, porque no puedes llegar así cómo estás con Harry mañana, pero solo lo haré así esta vez, a la otra te aguantas el moratón la semana que dure-.  
-Hablas como mi mamá- rió James, mientras el otro solo rodó los ojos -Mamá siempre que me hacía daño me daba un beso en la herida o moratón que tuviera antes de sanarme, para "que sanara mejor"-.  
-¿Y planeas que yo haga lo mismo?- respondió Teddy divertido.  
-No estaría mal- respondió el castaño sonriendo osado -Aunque te demorarías pues estoy todo moreteado- comentó coqueto -Pero me conformaría, por ahora, con los de la cara-.  
-Eres un idiota- murmuró el otro ocultando su leve sonrojo -Debes estar ebrio aún-.  
-¡No estoy ebrio!- chilló indignado -Vamos, por favor, por mi- rogó poniendo cara de lástima y ojos de cachorrito. Ted lo consideró, después de todo, eran solo pequeños besos sobre los morados, y así James dejaría de molestar y le dejaría dormir de una vez por otras.  
-Esta bien, pero solo esto y te dejas de molestar, ya estás muy caprichoso, ni que tuvieras 10 años- le regañó.

Primero curo su cuerpo, lo cual no era mucho, para luego pasar a su rostro; una vez lo terminó de limpiar, comenzó a besar y sanar. Poco a poco, dejaba un pequeño beso en cada moratón, en la ceja, en la mejilla y en la nariz. Era raro, pero debía admitir que no le molestaba para nada besar las delicadas pecas que se extendían por su rostro. El problema fue cuando notó el leve corte que se asomaba en su labio inferior y no supo qué hacer; James sonrió al notar lo que ocurría.

-¿No terminarás?- preguntó como con sorna.  
-No puedo besarte ahí- susurró Ted, a poca distancia de su rostro.  
-¿Por qué no?- levantó la ceja petulante, Ted tragó saliva fuerte y James moría por dentro.-Pues... Porque tú... Es decir yo... No debo- balbuceó Ted, notando que cada vez el espacio era más reducido entre ellos, el peliazul estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar, James era como su hermano pequeño, uno con el cual no compartía ningún lazo sanguíneo y al que le tenía muchas ganas, pero como un hermano menor después de todo, por muy extraño que sonara; se sentía completamente confundido y prefirió alejarse un poco. James redujo un poco el tamaño de su sonrisa, pero era un chico persistente, no se rendiría.

-¿Y me darías mi besito en la mejilla al menos?- volvió a poner ojos de gatito y a sonreír persuasivo, Ted no supo decir que no.  
-Bien, pero no vuelvas a meterte en problemas- exigió.  
-Por tí, nunca más- levantó la mano en forma de promesa y puso la mejilla para recibir su preciado beso.

Pero justo antes de que Ted posara sus labios en la mejilla James movió el rostro, logrando su cometido. Ted se alejó de inmediato al notarlo. Sonrojado miró a James sin saber qué decir; y este se limitó a sonreír triunfal y decir:  
-Ves que no costaba. Déjame el corte, no me molesta mucho y es excusable, tú ve a dormir. Gracias por todo- dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue raudo a la habitación de huéspedes, dejando al metamorfomago con los colores revolucionados, literalmente y en todo sentido.

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dale un fav y deja una review para saberlo, gracias3


End file.
